How Old Are You?
by Lttlwings
Summary: Rikku is intoxicated by a fiend and gets herself into a mess! Now Rikku acts younger than her original age and resurfaces old memories that will affect everyone around her! PLZ RR! G&R! COMPLETE!
1. Age 10: Intoxicated

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

****

Chapter 1

The fiend advanced as it tried to attack the young lady, but she was quick enough to dodge away. Pulling her blond bangs away from her tanned face, the lady targeted her enemy with her swirly emerald eyes. Her hands then quickly held it's grip around her weapon, as she dug her boots firmly onto the hot desert sand at Bikanel.

With a grin, she smirked up toward the fiend. "Come and get me."

The fiend seemed to understand her as it flew down from the clear blue sky to dive toward Rikku. Seeing his move, she quickly advanced and jumped up, meeting the fiend in mid air, as she slashed it's wings. With a agonizing cry the fiend was able to spit out a green toxic that hit directly onto Rikku's face. Disgusted she quickly wiped her face from the toxic, as she landed onto the sand. The fiend's wings damaged, wasn't able to continue it's flight and so he dropped down onto the sand opposite Rikku.

Trying to stand, the fiend made a fierce sound, glaring at Rikku who now approached. With one last attack, pyreflies flew through the air, as Rikku watched it's beauty glow upward while she covered her swirly eyes from the hot bright sun.

Feeling dizzy and somehow weak, Rikku lost her balance and fell ungracefully onto the sand. A strong headache initiated, as Rikku's vision began to blur and the last thing she heard and saw was a hover approaching.

......................................................o................................................

Groaning, Rikku opened her eyes to find herself lying on her usual bed at Home in the Bikanel desert. She darted up from bed and found her father sitting on a chair beside her bed, sleeping and snoring. She laughed, before pushing her covers away and standing up.

"Pop what are you doing here!" Rikku cried as she jumped onto his lap and circled her arms around his neck.

Cid feeling the impact of the jump, darted awake as he groaned in pain. He was really getting old. Cid then looked at his daughter and smiled to see that she was fine. When he had found her unconscious in the desert he had panicked. It was unusual for Rikku to be hurt in the end of any battle, for she had saved Spira two times before, and she was used to fighting.

"I'm glad you're fine kid'do." He spoke with a bright smile.

Rikku titled her head in confusion. "Why? Was I sick Pop?"

"No, you weren't sick. I think it was the heat that brought you down for a moment." Replied Cid thinking of what had just happened.

"The heat? It can't be, I'm so used to the heat that even the sun can't bring me down Pop. Anyways do you know where the rest of the gang went?" Rikku questioned as she swung her legs up and down, still remaining in top of her father's lap.

"The rest of the gang? You mean Yuna and Paine?" Cid asked a bit confused himself.

"Yuna? Paine? Who?" Rikku questioned puzzled.

Cid laughed. "Yuna and Paine from the Gullwings. Your friends. Whats got into you Rikku?"

Rikku still looked at her father with a bewildered expression. Cid looking into her emerald eyes began to feel worried as he realized that his daughter really did not understand what he was talking about. This situation was beginning to turn out very odd. Feeling his legs hurt because of her weight, Cid then noticed that the last time Rikku sat upon his lap, with her arms around his neck, and her legs swinging up and down, was the time when she was only 10 years old!

Hesitating he then asked. "How old are you kid'do?"

Rikku laughed at her father's silly question. "Don't tell me that you don't know it by now Pop! I'm 10 years old!"

"TEN!" He suddenly yelled and jumped up from his seat.

Rikku yelped as she fell off his lap and onto the ground. "Owiee." She moaned.

Cid quickly then picked up his daughter and shock her vigorously by the shoulders. "Stay right here! Don't you leave this room!"

With that spoken, Cid darted away from the room and out of the door. Rikku stared in confusion at her father's retrieving back and wondered what had happened.

....................................................o..............................................

"So, what is it doctor?" Cid questioned impatiently as the doctor had finally checked her patient.

The doctor putting her instruments away into her bag, took out a lollipop and handed to Rikku, who sat herself on her bed with a joyful smile to receive a sweet.

"Your daughter might have been intoxicated by the fiend's attack." She explained. "Her brain was affected, causing Rikku to think that she is 10 years old."

"What!" Cid yelled disbelieved. "Isn't there any remedy that can bring my daughter back to her original age? Back to 17?"

"I'm afraid not, but the good news is that this isn't a permanent affect. She will come back to the present future soon, but you will have to wait. Rikku's memories will travel through time. Now she's 10 years old and tomorrow she may be 12? Who knows." Spoke the doctor as she closed her hand bag and got up from the seat.

Cid groaned, "I'll have to take care of this little devil again twice."

The doctor laughed. "It won't be that hard, besides this time she'll grow faster until she reaches 17 again. All I can wish you now is luck, and do take good care of Rikku, because she might remember things that had been longed forgotten."

Cid's attention was called back as he looked at his daughter with worrisome. He then gazed at the doctor and understood what she meant.

"I can't change her past doctor, it's not in my powers."

"I know Cid. I'm not asking you to change anything, all I'm asking is to stay there when she needs you, and this goes to anyone else that might help Rikku's recovery to be a smooth ride."

"You mean gather around all her childhood friends that she cares for?" He questioned a bit worried that he might have to beg for a certain person to be here.

The doctor laughed. "Rikku will find it strange that her old buddies aren't around, don't you think."

"The whole damn thing hasn't even begun and I'm starting to hate it already. This will be much more tiresome then I thought!"

"Oh, but don't you worry Cid, it'll be a fun experience." The doctor assured before patting Cid's back and leaving.

* * *

Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!Please leave me a REVIEW!!! Update will soon be posted up! Thank you for reading and cya in the next chapter!!! 


	2. Age 12: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Thanks to..._

_rikku-fan: _Thank you for being the first one to review! I'm flattered with your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Amethyst stargirl: _Thank you for your review! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_CrYstalBLUe91: _Here is the update! Hope you find this chapter intresting as well. Thank you for reviewing!

_Master Thief: _Your question about Gippal's reaction is answered in this chapter! Thank you for your lovely review :)

_Cute-Kitty: _Thank you for reviewing! You'll find out Gippal's reaction pretty soon in this chapter!

_Black-Eyed Mistress: _Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter!

_shadows-of-flame: _Lol! Thank you for your review! Don't worry, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)

_Mistress Dizzy: _Thank you for such a lovely review! Lol. Yes Cid is Rikku's father. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Kingleby: _I'm really glad that you liked this fic! Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

On with the story :)

**_Chapter 2_**

The airship arrived that late afternoon as it nosily landed onto the sand right in front of the new constructed Home at Bikanel desert. The ramp was slowly lowered down toward the ground, as the entrance of the airship opened. Out came a few people who were greeted by Cid that was waiting for them by the entrance.

"Good to see you all here." Cid spoke brightly.

All of them smiled and greeted back the old man. 3 ladies and 2 guys, all of them part of Rikku's childhood times, and all of them able to come and assist their friend. Some of Rikku's old friends were already living in Bikanel desert, but some weren't able to come because of their business in life.

Cid then invited them to enter, as he watched each one of them walk in the house chatting about old days, for they haven't meet each other for such a long time. When everyone was inside, Cid sighed. He was disappointed but at the same time relieved that a certain person hadn't come. The problem was that he was a key part of Rikku's life, and it was hard for Cid to invite himover to his home.

With a last gaze at the sky, Cid was about to enter the house when he heard footstep coming from the ramp. He turned around and grinned to see who the devil it was.

There stood a tall young man with a smirk upon his pretty face as usual. His blond spiky hair stood out in all directions, matching his emerald swirly eye, while the other eye was hidden away in a black eye patch. Swinging his bag over his broad shoulder, the young man made his way down the ramp.

Cid grinned. "Can't say I'm happy to see you."

Gippal chuckled. "Hello to you too."

With that both were in understanding, and both entered the house.

..........................................o...........................................

Rikku woke up that morning to the smell of bacons being cooked. With a bright smile upon her face, she jumped out of bed and quickly ran toward the bathroom where she got herself ready. With everything set, Rikku ran down stairs into the kitchen, but stop dead in her tracks when she saw who it was that was cooking.

Brother flipped the bacons before putting them onto the plate. Cid, who was reading the morning paper gazed up to smile at his daughter.

"Good morning there kid'do! Had a great night sleep?" He questioned.

"Rikku, how old are you now?" Brother suddenly asked out of the blue.

Cid scolded his son before he went back in baking the rest of the breakfast for the family.

Rikku who still stood by the doorway, wouldn't gaze away from the stove. Cid quickly noticed her behavior and wondered what was wrong.

"Rikku, you alright?" He asked.

Rikku looked at her father and questioned. "Why isn't mom cooking?"

Brother dropped the cooking pan nosily onto the floor as he quickly gazed at his sister then back at his father. Oh they were in big trouble! Cid was surprised himself. What would he say now? Rikku was very much attached to her mother, and when she died young, Rikku got much depressed. He couldn't see his daughter break down again, not now.

"Your mother is away at a friend's house." Lied Cid uneasily, as he gazed around, not daring to stare directly into his daughter's eyes.

Rikku not convinced, asked again. "Why isn't mom cooking?" For Rikku knew that her mother would always make them breakfast, for she loved to cook for her family.

"Come eat my bacon! It is good!" Brother suddenly spoke as he quickly picked up the plate and showed it to his sister.

She ignored him and crossed her arm before her chest. She frowned. "What are you all hiding from me?"

"Hiding! Don't be silly girl, we aren't hiding anything from you!" Cid replied.

"So tell me Pop, where is mom." Rikku demanded as she stared at him with seriousness.

Cid sighed. There was no choice, he would have to tell her, but how? The last time he did explain, Rikku wouldn't believe him, but he had to do it. Getting up from his seat, Cid walked toward his daughter and slowly picked her hand into his.

"Come Rikku, we must talk." He spoke.

Rikku seeing the sadness in his eyes saw the seriousness of the matter. She silently let herself be led by her father into the living room, where they both sat onto the coach, facing each other.

He looked into his daughter's innocent eyes, and really knew that this would be painful.

............................................................o....................................................

Rikku quickly ran away from her house, as tears erupted from her emerald eyes. This couldn't be true! This wasn't right! Her mother dead? But how? But why? Didn't she promise that she would be here for her whenever she could, so why wasn't she here now?

Bumping onto the people along her way, Rikku did not stop to apologize or even answer some of the calls that asked her if she was alright. She continued on running, searching for the familiar face. Her dear mother had to be somewhere around, but the tears in Rikku's eyes wouldn't cease from falling even if she told herself that her mother was still alive.

Rikku kept running, her mother had to be alive, all she had to do was to look for her. She was here, right? She had to be here, right!?! Rikku gazed franticly around the place in search of that familiar and loving face. Why couldn't she find her? Why was her surrounding so different from before? Why was she feeling so lost all of a sudden.

Her vision began to blur as more tears emerged. Rikku felt helpless and lost. Cid was lying. He had to be lying. She did not want to believe her father. Rikku knew that her mother was a strong woman, she would not give up that easily in life. Besides she was only 12 years old and she needed her mother to be there for her. She had to be here!

Rikku continued running, not caring if she was getting tired or even if her legs protested to run. She needed her mother's comfort, she wanted to see her smile once again.

"Where are you mom? You promised to be here!" She whispered in pain to herself.

Suddenly crashing onto someone's chest, Rikku tried to push away, but the person had already circled his strong arms around her waist, not allowing her to run away. Rikku looked up with tears in her eyes to see who the person was. There he stood gazing down with a smirk.

"Hey there Cid's girl." Gippal greeted.

Not wanting to chat, Rikku desperately tried to push away, but his hold was too strong to break. She then decided to punch his chest, but that did not work as well. When did Gippal become so strong?

"Let me go you big bully!" Rikku spoke, as she still tried to free herself.

"Back to being a bully, am I? How old are we again?" Gippal questioned with intrest to know where in the memory lane Rikku had stopped into.

"Just because you're 13, doesn't mean you can force me to stay, ya know!" Rikku replied as she continued struggling out. "Now let me go!"

"Would you stop moving for a second so we can talk?" Gippal spoke a bit annoyed at her persistence.

"I don't want to talk you bully! All I need to do now is find my mother." Rikku suddenly begged as more tears emerged into her eyes.

Seeing that the case was serious, Gippal dropped his smirk and looked down at her truly worried. "But Rikku your mother is..."

"NO!!!" She suddenly cried still trying to struggle away from his grip. "No." Her voice broken and her struggles getting weak. "Don't tell me that she...is...gone." Rikku finally gave in, as her heart pained further.

She buried her face onto Gippal's chest and began to cry again.

Gippal looked surprised and felt his heart squeeze to see Rikku in such pain, so this was what Cid meant when he spoke that things would be hard to handle. His grip around Rikku then slowly began to tighten as he hugged the girl dearly, wanting to comfort her as much as possible. Now he knew that this wouldn't be easy.

"Let's go." Gippal suddenly spoke.

Rikku looked up confused. "What?" She questioned.

"Let's go find your mother." He answered with a smirk.

Rikku stared at him for a minute before a small smile formed upon her face as she looked up at Gippal with gratefulness. "You will help me? You, who have been such a annoying brat?"

"I know I was a brat to you back then, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about you Cid's girl." Gippal explained truthfully.

"Back then? You still are a brat." Rikku spoke and laughed softly, which made Gippal glad that he had lighten up the situation.

"Now come on, Cid's girl. Lets go find your mother." Gippal replied as he slowly wiped her tears away from her soft checks.

Rikku gazed at him with utter surprise. Why was he being such a great guy? Wasn't he suppose to be bullying her instead of wanting to help her out. Maybe he was being a mature guy. In Rikku's vision, Gippal was still a 13 years old boy, but in truth he was 18, very much changed.

"Thank you." Rikku spoke truthfully.

"Anytime Cid's girl. Anytime."

...........................................o.........................................

"I don't know how to thank you kid." Spoke Cid tiredly as he softly closed Rikku's bedroom door and joined the young man in the living room.

"You don't have to Cid." Gippal answered as he took a seat on the coach. "So tell me, what happened?"

Cid looked uneasy, but knew that he had to explain, since Gippal was the one who had comforted his daughter and brought her back safely. Now that Rikku was fast asleep in her bedroom and there wasn't anyone in the room to hear their conversation, Cid decided to open up the facts.

"Ya know, Rikku lost her mother when she was only 12 years old. The news shocked her profoundly and, like today, she ran out of the house crying. On her way to the oasis, she found Cimmen, one of the girls that came in the airship. Cimmen a close friend to Rikku brought her back home. I never was a sentimental man, and I did my best to comfort her, but I think I might have failed in the process." Cid explained and then paused for a brief sigh.

"Not wanting to repeat my error again, I left Rikku to run out of the house crying, and as quickly as she went out I called for Cimmen to go after Rikku, but this time Cimmen knew that she had to comfort her instead of me. Well, the rest ya know. Rikku bumped into you, and you brought her back." Cid finished.

Silence fell upon the room as Cid sat there masaging his temples, while Gippal watched him.

"Ya never thought you had to thank me, am I right Cid. Is that why you're so distressed?" Gippal suddenly asked, while he gazed attentively at the old man.

Cid looked up surprised. "Yes I'm distressed, but the reason is different."

Gippal looked at him confused. "What's bothering you then?"

He looked at him with seriousness. "I'm worried that you will repeat the same stupid error as before kid!"

Gippal choked! He was worried about that! Laughter began to pour out of his mouth, as Cid looked at him with anger. Seeing that his laughter was distressing the old man even further, Gippal slowly came to a stop.

"Sorry old man, but I thought you had something serious in mind!" Gippal confessed.

Cid still frowned. "But this is serious! You might not know it kid, but my daughter cares about you!"

Gippal smirked. "And same goes here."

Cid's frown eased for a second but then it suddenly deepened. "I don't want her hurt like today."

Gippal got up from his seat and walked toward the exit. He opened up the door and lingered in the doorway to gaze back at Cid.

"I came here with the intention of helping, and I won't screw up in the process like you think I am. Now if you will excuse me I'm heading back to have my dinner."

With that spoken, Gippal turned around and walked away. Cid stared at the closed door and sighed. A small smile crept on his face and he shock his head disbelievingly. This wasn't the same Gippal he knew from years before.

"This boy has definitely changed." Cid suddenly acknowledged.

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews you have left me!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! PLZ LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!! Next update may take a while since my exams are coming up, so I'll be really busy!!! But be patient with me, and I'll try to write the fic asap!!!! Thank you once again and cya in the next chapter!!! 


	3. Age 14: A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_shadowsofflame: _Thank you for your compliment! I'm really glad that you like my fic! Oh, thanx for your luck :)

_Amethyststargirl: _Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

_Lizi: _I'm glad you liked my fic!!! Thanx for the review!

_CrYstalBLUe91: _Thank you for your support and review!

_Cute-Kitty: _Here is the update! Hope the fic isn't so complicated! Thanx for the review :)

_kingleby: _Gippal has to be included, without him the fic wouldn't be that fun, right? Thanx for the great review :)

_DaKeRMysTeRr: _Thank you for your support and review! Hope you like this next chapter :)

Enjoy your reading...

**_Chapter 3_**

Gippal put on his heavy black boots before picking up his gloves and heading out of the house. He squinted his emerald swirly eye from the sun, and smiled to that bright day. The sky was clear blue and the wind was low, a perfect day for digging. With a satisfied sigh, Gippal headed toward the camp where he would pick up a hover and find himself a nice place to dig around.

Greeting some of the Al Bhed friends in his way, Gippal was caught by surprise when he felt a soft hand grab his own hand. He quickly then gazed up to see who the person was. There Gippal saw, the most beautiful face he had ever seen, greeting him with a wide smile.

"Come on. Follow me." Rikku whispered softly.

Not allowing Gippal to ask any questions, Rikku began to run forward as she pulled him along, compelling him to follow her behind. Confused by her actions, Gippal decided to ask his questions later. He then picked up speed as he ran, looking around his surrounding, trying to figure out where they might be heading to, but he had no clue. Rikku suddenly turned a corner while coming to a stop, and there they found themselves in a alleyway, away from the public view.

Gippal found himself being pushed against the wall, as Rikku leaned forward. Their attached hands were being brought up into view, as Rikku intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled in mischief toward him as she gazed into his emerald eye. Not understanding a single thing, Gippal found himself lost in the situation, but he wasn't complaining. He was actually enjoying it.

What came next surprised him to the extreme. With a wink Rikku leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. So soft and so sweet, that Gippal couldn't help but to circle his arm around her waist and push her even closer. His heart urged for more, as his lips urged Rikku to open her mouth and let his tongue taste her essence.

She softly smiled against his lips as she allowed him to explore her once again. It had been years since he had last had her in his arms, and how much did he miss her! This was driving him insane. Gippal couldn't get enough of her, as he slowly turned around and switched position with Rikku. He now pinned her against the wall as their lips broke apart for air. Gippal then slowly traveled his kisses down her lips toward her neck. Rikku moaned to that sensation, driving Gippal even more crazy.

"Gippal." She whispered, calling his attention.

He gazed up and stared into those innocent eyes and realized that he should stop. Someone might see them, and the last thing Gippal wanted was to get himself into trouble. Forcing himself to push away, Gippal leaned against the opposite wall to gaze at Rikku. She was such a beauty in her thief clothes, with her hair disheveled, and her lips swollen.

"You really must have missed me Gippal." Rikku spoke with a bright smile, and slowly approached him.

Gippal smirked. "What can I say Cid's girl, we haven't kissed like that in years."

Rikku laughed. "Years? What are you talking about? It was just yesterday that we become a couple."

Gippal gazed at her and saw her emerald eyes glow with a certain light. He really did miss her. With his fingers, Gippal began to stroke her soft checks and smiled. So Rikku was back in the time when they were only 14 years old. It was in this time when he first started to pay much more attention to Rikku, and things never went back in being the same.

"It's because I'm crazy about you Cid's girl." Gippal whispered.

Rikku's smile widened while she softly planted a kiss upon his lips. She then pushed away, not giving him time to deepen the kiss for that left him craving for more. Grabbing his hand, Rikku pulled him away from the alleyway, and led them toward another place.

...............................................o.............................................

"POP!!!" Yelled Brother as he burst through the door and ran into the house frantically.

"What is it boy!?! Do you want to kill me with your cries?" Cid asked annoyed at his son, who had interrupted him in the middle of the work.

"Pop, hear me!" Brother started, while trying to catch his breath from the long run. "I saw Rikku and, urgh, Gippal running together!"

"Is that so." Cid spoke thoughtfully as he took a seat onto the chair.

"You must do something!" Brother emphasized with a cry. "Rikku is in big danger!!!!!!!"

"Stop yelling boy or I'll break your neck!" Cid warned.

Brother quickly shut up. Hesitating he continued. "What must we do?" Brother spoke in a lowered voice. "Do I go and beat Gippal up?"

"No. Leave your sister alone. It is her choice and we must not interrupt." Cid concluded, as he got up from his seat to continue the work he had started on the machina.

"But Pop!" Brother tried to reason.

"No more buts." Cid warned with a glare which shut Brother up. "Don't worry boy. I am sure that useless Gippal knows what he is doing. He knows what the consequences will be if he hurts my little girl. He knows."

.....................................o.......................................

Gippal sat comfortably under the single palm tree that stood alone in the oasis. While he leaned back onto the tree trunk, his arms circled around Rikku's waist. She was sitting in between his open legs while leaning herself back against Gippals' strong chest. Both of them sat there smiling contently. Everything was so peaceful and comfortable that they sat there silently, enjoying each others presence.

"I could stay here forever, ya know." Rikku whispered as she turned her head aside and gazed up toward Gippal.

He looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't agree more. Gippal then planted a kiss upon her nose and Rikku understood what he felt. She was glad that he was here with her.

"We only just become a couple Gippal, but things are really great between us."

"Yeah, you're right Cid's girl. We have been through a lot together." Gippal spoke thoughtfully, as he recalled not only of their childhood memories, but as well as recent events that occurred, such as the Vegnagun war.

"Gippal." Rikku started as she suddenly pushed away from his arms and turned to face him.

Gippal worried that something might be wrong, gazed at her attentively. Rikku sat there with her legs crossed, while she faced him with a serious expression upon her face. She took his free hand with her own hand, and laced their fingers together. With a smile she leaned forward to whisper into his ears.

"I love you."

Gippal's eye widened in extreme surprise. When did this happen? Gippal did not recall this event in his past memories. Actually, this never occurred! Rikku pushing back gazed at his shocked eye, and waited with a smile that graced her beautiful face. Gippal didn't want to hurt her feelings, but yet he had to be true with himself. What did he really feel?

Gippal suddenly realized that his relationship with Rikku was different from any other relationship he had ever had. Rikku was different. Everything they did or say were different. He enjoyed her to the extreme, and no one else made his heart go crazy as Rikku did to his. She drove him insane, he craved for her sweet kisses, and he adored her beautiful smile. Rikku had been countless times with him whenever he needed her. This girl was all he cared for and just now Gippal's past feelings were brought back to the surface because of her simple words that never were spoken before.

With a genuine smile, Gippal brought her fingers toward his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "I love you too Cid's girl." He replied back truthfully.

Rikku's smile widened as she launched forward to hug him tightly. Gippal laughed and hugged her back into his warm arms. Pushing away, Rikku returned to her original position, as she turned to lean back onto Gippal's chest. He then circled his arms around her waist and held her possessively.

"You make me happy, ya know." Rikku spoke gleefully, as she caressed his arm with her thumb.

Gippal smiled and kissed her head. "Lets make a promise Cid's girl."

Surprised, she looked up to gaze at his eye and saw a glimpse of fear. Gippal knew that this was only a one day event, soon Rikku would forget this moment and move toward another age. Even though Rikku would forget everything, Gippal would still remember and he would hold this memory dearly into his heart. He couldn't bare to see her move away, not when she confessed her feelings to him. Gippal at least wanted to try to make her recall this event, even if it was only for a glimpse.

"What promise?" Rikku asked curiously.

Gippal took one of the leaves from the palm tree that had fallen onto the ground. Taking the leaf, he intertwined the plant, making it stronger. He then tied the two ends with one another and formed a ring. Gippal slowly took Rikku's hand and inserted the ring onto her finger.

"Promise, Cid's girl, that you won't forget me." Gippal whispered softly as he watched her tenderly.

"What are you talking about Gippal? I will never forget you. You're finally mine." Rikku spoke with a smile.

"Just promise me." Gippal softly urged.

"Alright then. I promise." Rikku replied, as she sealed the promise with a soft kiss.

"Luv ya Cid's girl." Gippal spoke with smirk which made Rikku laugh.

Gippal satisfied, leaned back onto the tree trunk and circled his arms once again around Rikku's waist. He then wondered.

"Hey Cid's girl, what made you say 'I love you' in the first place?" Gippal asked curiously.

Rikku smiled.

"It was the way you passionately kissed me back in the alleyway. Your kiss told me what you felt. I will never forget that, ya know."

* * *

Thank you for all the review sand all the support you readers have been giving me!!! Sorry for the delay but at least this is a long chapter, right? Update will be posted up soon!! My exams are finally over, yeah!!!! Now I'm in vacation, and I can concentrate on finishing this fic, but I may be interrupted if I go traveling! So pray that I can finish this fic before that happens!!! Well thanx for everything!! Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!!!!! PLZ leave me a review as a Christmas gift for me, I'll appreciate it :)

Well cya and thanx again!


	4. Age 16: Last Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Special Thanks to..._

_oO0DancingQueenoOo: _Thank you for reviewing! Yep, there is Rikku and Gippal romance in this chapter and the last chapter also! So check it out. Hope you enjoy it :)

_Cutekitty: _Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

_Flametongue: _Thank you for your compliment! I'm really glad that you like this fic! More fluff is coming up and Happy Holidays to you too :)

_Master Thief: _Thank you for reviewing, glad that you enjoyed the last chapter :) Happy Holidays to you too!

_Jamie: _Don't worry, I like to hear opinions! About Rikku's other friends, I'm not sure if they will appear again! I'm sorry but I'm only focusing on Rikku and Gippal, so there won't be any other further explanation about the other friends. But I still hope you enjoy this fic and continue reading it! Thank you for your review :)

_CrYstalBLUe91: _Thank you for reviewing! Here is the next chapter :)

_Amethyststargirl: _Don't worry, here is the update! Thank you for your review!

_F-chan1: _Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Little note: **This chapter and the next chapter up ahead will only contain fluff, so if your not so much into romance I suggest you stop right here! Thank you for all the support and reviews you readers have left me! I really appreciate all the kindness! **I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY 2005 BE A SUCCESS **:)

Enjoy your reading...

..................................o..............................

Gippal woke up the next day from a great night sleep. He hadn't slept this well in years, thanks to the last day events that had occurred yesterday. Gippal then wondered if Rikku still recalled everything. With hope, the young man quickly got up from his bed. He would have to pay her a little visit and make sure she was still his.

**_...Chapter 4..._**

Rikku smiled in satisfaction as she managed to fix the machina she was given to work with. Since her father did not allow her to go digging this morning, because he was afraid that she would get hurt by a fiend, Cid decided to leave her to repair some of the old machinas. Now here she was, inside the tent, fixing the old junkies. Although wishing she was outside digging, Rikku did not oppose, she was good at repairing anything, so there was nothing to complain of.

Checking the machina over, Rikku decided to take a break before moving on with the other machinas. Putting her tools down onto the table, she was about to walk out of the tent when someone stepped inside.

Shocked, Rikku stared at the person with extreme surprise. What was he doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be away, far away from her by now? It had been months since the day he sailed away, leaving her alone in Bikanel desert. When did he come back?

"Hey there Cid's girl. How are you doing?" Gippal spoke, confused at the way she was reacting.

Without warning, Rikku had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gippal smiled and hugged the lady back into his strong arms. He then felt tears dropping onto his neck, and realized that something was wrong. Why was she crying? Worried he held her closer, wanting to comfort her.

"You're back." Rikku whispered into his ears.

Back? From where? Suddenly he realized what she was talking about. They were 16 years old when Gippal left Home to join the Crimson Squad. He remembered the day clearly. Gippal had told her a week before he had left, and all Rikku did was get angry and ignore him for the whole week. He was mad also for being misunderstood by her, but he hadn't considered what she really felt back then. They departed from one another without a exchange of word, and so that was the last time he saw her, with those sad emerald eyes.

"Hey , Cid's girl, don't cry." Gippal whispered, trying to soothe her. "I'm here."

Rikku pushed back and gazed at him with her eyes filled with tears. Her sad expression did not suite her right. Gippal hated to see her crying, she was always the cheerful girl. With his fingers, he softly wiped away her tears and then kissed her nose, which surprised Rikku for such a tender action.

"I'm sorry." Rikku started. "I'm sorry I ignored you."

"That was the past Cid's girl, you don't have to worry now." Gippal replied back as he picked up her hands within his.

"No Gippal, it's not ok. I should have ran after you, to say that I wanted you to stay." Rikku explained as tears fell from her eyes. "But I was too hurt to beg you to remain close to me Gippal. It was my fault you went."

"Don't put the blame onto you, Cid's girl. It was my choice that I entered Crimson Squad. I had to do something with my life." Gippal spoke.

"But Gippal, I was a big meanie! I ignored you when you told me about the news. I ignored you when I knew you needed me the most! I should have instead spent the few days we had left with each other, to stay with you and beg you to have remained here with me." Rikku cried in pain.

"Cid's girl..." Gippal tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"Would you. Would you have stayed if I asked you to. Would you have remained here with me if I asked or even begged? Gippal, would my words have made a difference?" Rikku asked seriously, as tears wouldn't cease from falling her eyes.

Gippal gazed away. Her words would have meant the whole world to him. If he told her that, Rikku might get even hurt by putting more blame onto herself, but if he didn't she wouldn't understand how he really felt about the whole situation. Back then Gippal got angry at her for ignoring him, but all he really wanted was her comforting words and her beautiful smile. Gippal wanted her to stay with him for the last time before he joined the Crimson Squad.

"No. I think I would have left Bikanel desert anyway." Gippal lied with difficulty.

She felt his words stab inside her heart, but Gippal couldn't help but to squeeze her hands softly, as if speaking otherwise.

"Even if I had said, I love you Gippal. Would you still have left?" Rikku asked with tears.

He looked up to gaze into her eyes, and saw to his surprise that she was still in love with him, and he never knew. Gippal losing control quickly brought her into his arms as he kissed her lips passionately. Rikku surprised, gave herself into his wishes, and kissed him back lovingly.

Gippal held her against him tenderly, as he moved his lips adoringly against her lips. He showed her what he truly felt. Gippal poured his feeling into his actions, wanting to make everything clear. Rikku understanding, moaned to that wonderful sensation, making Gippal press his lips even closer.

Breaking up for air, Gippal leaned his forehead against Rikku's own forehead. They gazed at each other lovingly, as he smirked to see her smile. She was beautiful. Rikku was everything he needed now.

"Would that be a yes?" Rikku asked although knowing the answer to the question already.

Gippal chuckled and kissed her nose. "You might say that Cid's girl."

Rikku smiled. "I never knew you were in love, ya know. I always thought that our relationship was a big joke to you." She confessed.

Gippal kissed her lips fervently. "Never a joke Cid's girl. You were never a joke to me. By the contrary, you were my everything." He emphasized.

Tears of joy flowed down her checks. Gippal had never acted so in love with her like he was now. When they were 16 years old, she had the impression that Gippal was only with her for fun. Although Rikku wanted to break apart from him, she couldn't, because she cared and loved him too much to let go. Now suddenly things had changed. Gippal was showing her his true colors.

"Why are you back Gippal? I thought you were still in Crimson Squad, ya know."

"I'm back for only one reason. It's because I want you back in my arms." Gippal whispered. Rikku smiled to hear those words.

"Welcome back my love."

.........................................o...................................

Gippal stroked Rikku's silky hair, as she laid her head upon his lap. Both of them sat peacefully onto the coach, in Rikku's house, where they had ended up going to. Feeling drowsy, Rikku's eyelids were slowly closing down. It really had been an exhausting day, but extremely wonderful. Gippal noticing that she was sleepy couldn't help but to shake her softly awake.

"Not yet Cid's girl." Gippal whispered kindly. "I don't want you to forget me."

Rikku lazily smiled up to him. "I won't forget you." She answered sleepily.

He knew otherwise. Once she falls asleep everything would be forgotten. Rikku would change her age and she would forget this moment once again. Gippal couldn't help but to feel helpless that he couldn't make this toxic effect stop, so that she would recall everything. Why did fate had to play such games on him?

Suddenly the front door opened and Cid walked in. He at first seeing the sight before him was taken aback, but Cid quickly then composed himself. Clearing his throat, he called the attention of both teenagers. Cid motioned his hand to Gippal, calling him to follow him into the kitchen.

Gippal bent his head forward and gave Rikku a kiss before she sat up, allowing him to leave. Walking toward the kitchen, he found Cid sitting on one of the chairs. Gippal took a seat before the old man and wondered what he had to tell him.

"Kid you have been a great help." Cid started. "But tomorrow you must leave."

"I'm being sent away?" Gippal spoke in confusion. "What do you mean by that." He then demanded.

"Tell me Gippal, how old is Rikku now?" Cid spoke.

"16. But what does that have to do with anything?" Gippal replied back not understanding the point clearly.

"Right, she's 16 years old. Now, have you realized that she changes her age every day?" Cid proceeded to explain.

"Yes. I've noticed."

"So then, if she is 16 now, tomorrow she will be..."

"17 years old." Gippal finished Cid's sentence. "She will return to her age and her original life."

Cid nodded his head. "Everything goes back to what it was. Rikku here in Bikanel desert working with the machinas, and you Gippal, back in Djose Temple."

Gippal sighed in comprehension, he didn't know why, but this was the moment he feared the most. In leaving, like nothing had happened in the past few days he had stayed.

"Tomorrow Gippal you must go." Cid spoke as he lift up from his seat. "She won't remember anything, and there is no reason why she must."

Gippal nodded his head. Cid was right. What did he really meant for the 17 years old Rikku. He was nothing. All those feelings she professed to him in the last couple of days were really the feelings of her younger self. Now she was 17 years old, her real past hasn't changed. In her real past, Gippal hadn't comforted Rikku when she cried over her mother's death, he hadn't kissed her passionately in the alleyway, he hadn't come back from Crimson Squad, but most importantly, Gippal hadn't told her that he truly loved her.

Feeling gloomy and angered by the same time, Gippal picked himself up from the seat and entered the living room. There he gazed toward his angel, who had finally fallen asleep peacefully, without knowing anything and gradually slipping away from his grasp. There was nothing left for him here. Rikku would never accept him back. The 17 years old Rikku never really needed him, she was big enough to save Spira all over again. Rikku was better off without him, in the real time, they were only old comrades who meet each other during Vegnagun after a long time apart.

"This is it." Gippal sighed heavily as he picked up his jacket and lingered for a moment as he saw Rikku asleep.

With a last glance, and a soft goodbye, Gippal left.


	5. Age 17: I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2!

"…" character's speech

'…' character's thoughts

(…) my rambling

_Thank you to:_

_Shampooing: _Thank you for your lovely review!!! Here is the next chapter and don't worry it's a happy ending :)

_oODancingQueenoOo: _Here is the update! Thank you for the review!

_Master Thief: _Thank you for your review!

_CrYstalBLUe89: _LOL! Thank you for such a sweet review! Here is the update!

_Flametongue: _The answer is here in this chapter! Thank you for your lovely review :)

_Jamie: _Thank you for reviewing my fic! Hope you like this chapter!

_DaKeRMysTeRr: _LOL! Don't worry here is the chapter! Thank you for the lovely review :)

_yunikka24: _LOL! Thank you for reading my whole fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the review :)

_rikkufan: _Thank you for leaving me a review of each chapter you read! I'm really glad you liked this fic :)

_kingleby: _I loved the Christmas gift, even though it's late :) Thank you for reading my fic and leaving me a great review:)

_Mistress Dizzy: _Glad that you're back! Thank you for reading my fic and leaving me a review! Don't worry everything will turn out fine :)

_**Lil Note: **_I'm SO sorry for taking this long to update! I was traveling for New Year and I did not have the chance to write down the fic! But here it is!!! The final chapter!!!! I want to thank you all once again for following thisfic and leaving me great and lovely reviews! I really appreciate all of your support! Thank you! This final chapter is dedicated to all the Rikki&Gippal fans!!! Since this is the final chapter, please don't forget to leave me a final Review! So here we go, enjoy your reading :)

_**Chapter 5**_

Frustrated, Gippal gave up on his work as he swung himself onto a nearby chair. He dug his fingers into his blond hair while sighing heavily in distress. Everything seemed to be wrong! A week had flown by since the day Gippal returned to Djose Temple and vowed to himself that he would drop his feelings behind, but yet he couldn't take his mind off a certain Al Bhed girl. He shouldn't think about her! Not when everything was forgotten.

"ARGH!" Cried Gippal in frustration as he ruffled his own hair before letting his hands drop onto his side.

This was insane! He was getting crazy! All Gippal saw and thought of was of Rikku. She wouldn't stop hunting his mind. Day and night! There she was taunting him with that beautiful smile, with that sweet lips of hers! Why couldn't she stop! Gippal felt himself losing his mind every time he tried to reach out his hand to grab Rikku into his arms. He was driving himself insane whenever he lost his concentration to think of her, and only her.

"This is madness." Gippal whispered to himself as he leaned his head backward to gaze up toward the ceiling. "I'm going crazy...for her."

Gippal chuckled. So this was the feeling they all called love. The feeling he thought he would never feel toward any girl, but boy was he wrong. He now saw how love could make him go wrecked but yet so fluttery inside. Love. A weird sensation but painful when held up inside instead of giving it freely to the one person you care for in the entire world. Love, he concluded, was troublesome but wonderful in the same time.

Gippal sighed. There she was again. Her face upon the ceiling, looking beautiful as always to his eye. He smirked and shut his eye.

"What do you want now Cid's girl?" He questioned out loud, not really caring that this was only an allusion.

Silence fell upon the room.

Gippal slowly reopened his eye, as he began laughing at himself. He laughed toward his stupidity as realization dawned into his mind. "No. I should be asking the question to myself. Gippal what do you want now, you stupid jerk."

With a smile, Gippal picked himself up from his chair and quickly headed out of his office without a moment of hesitation.

.............................................o.....................................

Cid wiped his forehead with the back of his arm, as he suddenly noticed an airship approaching the camp. It then gradually lowered down toward the ground, as the door slid open. Cid curious, approached the airship and wondered who the visitor was. He hoped that they were more Al Bhed men, coming to help in the digging at the desert, but he was wrong.

Gippal appeared from behind the airship's door, as he hastily walked down the ramp.

"Hey there Cid." Gippal greeted.

Frowning he greeted back the boy, but couldn't help but wonder why he was here. "What brings you to Bikanel desert kid?"

"Your daughter." He replied with seriousness.

Cid suddenly burst out laughing. "My daughter? What do you want with her now kid?" Cid asked still laughing.

Gippal kept his seriousness. "I"m here to take her back."

Hearing the answer made Cid laugh even harder. "You can't be serious kid!"

He found himself frowning. "This isn't a joke." Gippal emphasized.

Cid seeing the expression on his face forced himself to stop laughing. "Kid you were a joke since the beginning."

"I've changed." Gippal replied back, a bit offended.

"I need proof boy." Cid spoke seriously before he turned around and walked back toward the camp.

Gippal frustrated, quickly grabbed Cid by the shoulder and pushed him around, so they were facing each other once again. Cid astonished by hisaction was about to shove his hand away when he saw something glow inside Gippal's eye.

"You need proof old man!?!" Gippal burst out. "Wasn't it proof enough that I comforted your daughter when she cried for her mother's death? Wasn't it proof enough that I took time off of my own schedule to come and help? Wasn't it proof enough that I'm driving myself insane because I can't stop thinking of your daughter day and night? Tell me Cid, isn't it proof enough that I love your daughter more than anyone else in Spira!?!"

Cid stood there shocked. Was this Gippal? He must be hallucinating! Suddenly Cid found himself smiling as he patted Gippal's shoulder.

"Young man, I'm not the one your suppose to be talking to. Go ahead kid. See if she approves."

Gippal smiled widely as he quickly ran toward the camp without any further permission.

..............................................o........................................

Rikku, concentrated on her task in fixing the machina, didn't hear the footsteps that entered the tent. Gippal stood there in silence for a minute as he watched her work determinedly. He smiled softly to see her again.

"Hey Cid's girl."

Recognizing the voice that greeted her, Rikku looked up from her work. Grinning she turned around to find Gippal staring at her differently. What surprised her the most was that his usual smirk was substituted by the most charming smile she had ever seen on his beautiful face.

"My name is Rikku, ya know." She replied back with a grin.

"I know." Gippal spoke, as he slowly approached her figure while feeling his body ache for her touches.

"What do you want?" Rikku asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the way he gazed at her so tenderly.

"I need to speak to you Cid's girl. It's important."

"It's Rikku, and no, I don't have time to speak nonsense with you Gippal." Rikku replied as she turned around toward the machina again.

"It won't take long...Rikku."

She turned back around in surprise at the mention of her name. Rikku then gazed at him in distrust. Something was definitely strange! Too curious to ignore him, she nodded her head.

"Go on." She replied.

"Trust me in every word Cid's girl." Gippal started softly. "I need you to believe me when I tell you how much I care about you, how important you really are to me."

Rikku stared at him with eyes wide open, but suddenly she began to laugh.

"Stop joking with me you big meanie. I don't have time for this." Rikku spoke, as she hastily turned around.

In truth, Rikku was afraid. She couldn't explain the feelings that glowed inside his emerald eye, and was too scared to decipher the answer out. This wasn't the time to bring back her old passion for the leader of the Machine Faction. She had longed forgotten their love life, and Rikku had promised herself that everything was over. If it really was over, then why was she feeling butterflies inside her stomach? Why was the glow in Gippal's eye causing her heart to pound against her ribcage so strongly.

"Wait Cid's girl, I"m not done yet." Gippal spoke as he grabbed her hand, making Rikku turn around to face him.

"But I am." Rikku answered, trying to avoid his eye.

"One question." Gippal asked. "One more question and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Alright, just one question."

Gippal slowly brought her left hand up toward her view. "What's this ring on your hand signify?"

Rikku stared at the ring on her finger in bewilderment. Where did that come from? She didn't remember using any ring, especially not a ring made out of a leaf. But somehow this ring made her smile, it made her comfortable, it made her heart flutter. Strange but yet wonderful. Why was this ring so important to her somehow?

"I...don't know." Rikku replied back.

"Try Cid's girl. Try to answer me." Gippal softly urgedin hopes that Rikku might recall something.

Rikku stared at the ring once again and tried to search for an answer. A promise. With who? With Gippal.For what? For the time you spent with him. For the amazing time you shared with Gippal. The time when he wrapped his warm arms around your waist and held you there close to him like a treasure. You promised Rikku. You promised him...

"That I would never forget you." Rikku suddenly whispered in realization.

Gippal's smile widened. "Have you Cid's girl? Have you forgotten me?"

Rikku shock her head and smiled widely as tears suddenly began to flow down her checks. "No Gippal. I couldn't."

Gippal wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and brought her closer to him. "Tell me Cid's girl. Do you recall our kiss?"

Rikku blushed. They kissed? Since when? Gippal reading her expression knew exactly the answer. Without any warning, he lowered down his lips, tasting her sweetness all over again. She moaned to feel his love pouring inside of his mouth through her. Rikku felt his amazing essence as she found herself pressing closer, wanting more. Gippal smiled against her lips and explored her even further, making his heart pound widely to this sensation.

Breaking up for air, Rikku laughed. "That kiss?" She questioned.

Gippal smirked. "That and much more."

"Tell me Gippal, is there anymore surprises?" Rikku curiously asked, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Yes. There is one more thing that I never had the chance to mention to you."

"What's that?"

"I love you." Gippal whispered into her ears with true earnestly.

Rikku stared at him in total astonishment. Was he telling her the truth? His eye told her the truth. It told her everything. Gippal was opening his soul to her, and there it was written, his love in the depths of his eye. Rikku had been waiting for those words ever since they got together, but he had never mentioned it to her. But now things changed, and he really loved her. Gippal was truly hers, after all these years of waiting and lying to herself that she had forgotten him. Not holding her bliss any longer, Rikku began to kiss him repeatedly over and over again.

Gippal laughed at her actions but held her even closer not wishing this to end.

"I love you too." Rikku whispered.

"That is all I need to know, Cid's girl. That is everything I need to know."

With that he lowered down his lips toward her lips, to feel once again that burning passion called love.

_**The End**_

_Thank you for everything!  
See ya around in another fic!!!!!!!  
Byz._


End file.
